Problem: What is the value of the following expression: $\frac{1}{3}-\frac{1}{9}+\frac{1}{27}-\frac{1}{81}+\frac{1}{243}$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: This is a geometric series with 5 terms, a first term of $1/3$, and a common ratio of $-1/3$. The sum of this series is $\frac{\frac{1}{3}-\frac{1}{3}\cdot(-\frac{1}{3})^5}{1-(-\frac{1}{3})} = \frac{\frac{1}{3}+(\frac{1}{3})^6}{1+\frac{1}{3}}=\boxed{\frac{61}{243}}$.